The Faculty 2
by AiC-RiPMikeStArrX193
Summary: A year has passed from Marybeth's alien invasion and everyone's life has changed drastically, but when Marybeth's eggs have hatched and make way threw the sewer's of Herrington and an unknown sibling that no one knew about, is going to change everything.
1. Chapter 0 Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all belongs to the genus writer Kevin Williamson, who wrote 'The Faculty' film and everyone who was apart of the making of 'The Faculty' I made a couple of changes and added a new character that I thought fit in perfectly with the new storylines. Actually when the invasion happened in the movie they were all in there junior year instead of there senior year, and Zeke is now repeating his senior year. Hope that's not too confusing.**

**OC character: Jade, she's Zeke little sister that no one knew about, but Zeke and his family.**

**Warning: this story has poor grammar…**

* * *

**A year has passed since Marybeth unleashed her parasitic alien spawns on the whole town of Herrington, Ohio. Thanks to Casey who saved the entire planet by killing Marybeth, and gaining some what of popularity for doing so, but his popularity was just for a short time. You see the relationship that he and Delilah had didn't last too long, after the whole event. Not only did Casey's love life crashed and burn, but so did Zeke's along with his football career. After the Invasion Ms. Burke felt a little paranoid and worried about living in a town that had gotten invaded by aliens and decide it was best for her to move away leaving her relationship with Zeke and the state of Ohio all together. After winning the big game Zeke became the one thing he always hated, a pompous ass of a jock, and later realized he was losing himself and if he stood in the football team any longer he would forget himself entirely. After quitting the football team to work on his academics, Stan had a huge fight with his parents, after finding out he quit the football team, they kicked him out of the house and now he lives alone in a crappy apartment building near the high school with his girlfriend Stokely who always had a rocky relationship with her drunk mother who always blamed Stokely for her fathers death two years ago and finally had enough of the abuse and ran away with Stan. but besides all that, Life seems to be back to normal. but since Marybeth's invasion anything can happen…**


	2. Chapter 1 Unexpected Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all belongs to the genus writer Kevin Williamson, who wrote 'The Faculty' film and everyone who was apart of the making of 'The Faculty' I made a couple of changes and added a new character that I thought fit in perfectly with the new storylines. Actually when the invasion happened in the movie they were all in there junior year instead of there senior year, and Zeke is now repeating his senior year. Hope that's not too confusing.

OC character: Jade, she's Zeke little sister that no one knew about, but Zeke and his family.

Warning: this story has poor grammar…

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Herrington Ohio, Delilah's sky blue converter able pulled up to Zeke's gravel drive way. Delilah wore a black spaghetti strap blouse under an apple red leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans with her usual black pulp sandals, her dark brown hair hung lose with her bangs covering her entire forehead. Zeke popped his head out the garage door, waiting for Delilah; Delilah grabbed her purse from the passenger side and got out the car quickly and slammed the car door behind her. Zeke waited at the garage door there with a lit cigarette in his mouth and a small grey beanie hat on, his dark brown hair covering the sides of his forehead, a dirty wife beater with a giant grease stain on the stomach area, with baggy jeans and was barefoot.

"Hey" said Zeke as Delilah approached the garage door.

"You wanna come in?"

"Sure" replied Delilah as she walked inside.

Zeke looked around his neighbor hood making sure no one was around then closed the garage door. As Delilah walked in the house she pulled off her leather jacket and through it on Zeke's old musty couch, and sat next to it.

"What were you doing in here?" asked Delilah knowing that Zeke is known for making his own drugs and other inventions. Zeke walked in after closing the door and dumped the rest of his cigarette into a nearby garbage can.

"You know… a little of this… a little of that… tasty shit"

Zeke walked up to Delilah, Delilah stood up and looked into his eyes; Zeke smirked and put one hand on her cheek and the other hand on her hip. The teen gently pressed his lips against hers there mouths moved against one another's. Delilah gasped and Zeke took the opportunity sliding his tongue in. The cheerleader pushed the taller boy onto the musty couch and straddled him and moved to attack his mouth again, Zeke began to slide his hands up her shirt. Suddenly they heard the garage door swing open and slam against an old china cabinet behind the door, they quickly looked up to see a girl about sixteen years old, wearing a dark blue denim jean jacket with a red t-shirt under, dark blue jeans and black and white converses. Zeke quickly slipped out from under Delilah.

"What's going on?" said the girl with a smile.

"Jade… What… What are you doing here?" asked Zeke both confused and a little angry.

"Who's this?" asked Delilah worried that it could be another girl, Zeke was seeing behind her back.

"She's my… cock block of a little sister" replied Zeke upset,

Jade smiled and waved at Delilah, Delilah gave her a little waved back confused; she always thought Zeke was an only child.

"I missed my big bro… So, who's this?" asked Jade.

"Uh… my girlfri… my friend Delilah" said Zeke remembering that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Delilah gave Zeke a sad look.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were in military school in Georgia?" asked Zeke.

"Got kicked out" said Jade grabbing a snow globe from a nearby bookshelf, not really paying much attention to Zeke.

"Again?" asked Zeke, surprised.

Jade quickly put the snow globe back on the shelf.

"Again? How many military schools you've been kicked out of?" asked Delilah confused, she didn't know anyone can get kicked out of military school.

"About four… this being my fifth" said Jade making sure.

"This is serious military schools aren't cheap, when mom and dad find out they're gonna ship you off to another continent!" said Zeke.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want mom and dad finding out I got kicked out of yet another military school… I told you I don't do military school" whispered Jade.

"Well you're in luck mom and dad are out in yet another adventure in a country somewhere" said Zeke.

"Good" said Jade shaking her head.

Delilah fixed her spaghetti strap that fell of her shoulder.

"Are you guys, like together?" asked Jade.

"What? No" replied Zeke quickly. Delilah looked up at Zeke who was standing next to the musty couch she was sitting in.

"Yeah we're just Acquaintances from school… I better go… I'll see you at school… and nice meeting you Jade" said Delilah grabbing her things and walking out the garage and to her car.

"Delilah wait…" said Zeke, Delilah waved and entered her car.

Zeke felt so bad as he heard her car pulled out the gravel drive way.

"Did I scare her away?" asked Jade as Zeke closed the garage door.

Zeke walked to his couch and sat down. He pulled out another cigarette and put it in his mouth and lit it with his Zippo lighter and took a pull and released the smoke from his mouth.

Jade leaned up against Zeke's lab table.

"So you still got this meth lab, I see" said Jade.

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked Zeke as he wiped the sweat of his forehead and brushed off Jade's comment.

"I don't know… I was hoping you could help out with that" said Jade.

Zeke shook his head and took another pull from his cigaret


	3. Chapter 2 Expected Surprises

In another part of town Stan opens the door to his apartment with a bag of Chinese take out.

"Babe, I'm home" Stan called out.

"Hey Stan" said Stokely walking out of the small living room with a smile on her face.

She was always happy to see him. Stokely walked up to Stan, they shared an intimate kiss, then slowly pull away from each other, both smiling that their spark was still there, to them it felt like their first kiss, looking back Stokely thought the aliens would take Stan away from her forever on that dreadful day. They smiled to each other and Stan gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Stan put the Chinese take out onto the kitchen table, and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"What'd you get?" asked Stokely Digging threw the bags of take out, Stokely was anxious to see what Stan got for dinner.

"I got you, the plain lo mein without the chicken I remembered this time that you're a vegetarian, and teriyaki chicken for me" said Stan pulling out the plates of food.

"I like yours better!" said Stokely grabbing his plate of teriyaki chicken "...but that's chicken… you don't eat chicken" said Stan as he watched her devour a whole piece of chicken.

"Um… hello!" said Stokely pointing at her belly.

"Did you forget that too... being pregnant, gives you weird cravings and I'm craving nothing but meat!" said Stokely before stuffing her mouth with more teriyaki chicken. Stan shook his head and opened the cup of lo mein and started to eat.

"So are you ready for school, now that our summer break is over?" asked Stan chewing on his food.

"I guess" replied Stokely.

"So how do you plan on telling our friends?"

"Ahh fuck I completely forgot" replied Stokely as she paused from eating her food.

"Well we don't have to tell them if you don't want to" suggested Stan.

"No we been through too much with these people, I want them to know" said Stokely sticking another piece of teriyaki chicken in her mouth. Stan shook his head and also stuff his lo mein into his mouth.

Casey jumped up from his bed, he awoke from his nap viscously after hearing a nose downstairs. He slowly put his barefoot onto the wooden floor in his bedroom, he hear the nose again and realized it was coming from the kitchen. It couldn't be his parents they had left to Vegas for there 30th anniversary and was left alone, he creeped slowly towards his bedroom door which he kept locked, because his mother had a tendency to walk in on him pleasuring himself. He unlocked and opened his bedroom door slowly making sure he didn't make any nose. 'Am I being robbed?' he thought, and then realizing his golden retriever wasn't barking or making any nose, which worried him very much.


End file.
